


Dinghy Discourse (Or Lack Thereof)

by HermioneSpencer



Series: The Dearth Collection [3]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, jus a lil' bit o' boat sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneSpencer/pseuds/HermioneSpencer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two dinghies, two bottles of beer, two Eskimo Pies and two great personalities.  What else do two scientists need?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinghy Discourse (Or Lack Thereof)

It probably wasn’t the best weather for visiting the beach in, but Delphine and Cosima were on a very rare holiday, and they were determined to make the most of it, so rough weather be damned, thank you very much. Come to think of it, neither of them had been on a proper get-away holiday since they had met each other. The overhanging threat of the clone disease and an overly protective girlfriend tend to wipe away a desire for running away to Ibiza for a spell, Cosima knew that much.

 

Together they had settled on Huntington Beach in Orange County for their escape. It was picked for its proximity to medical help if Cosima found herself in need of such a thing, and the dreadlocked girl had fond memories of surfing there with her family some years prior. They hadn’t had long; just three days, but it was the most Cosima had got in a very long time, and she’d appreciated it. Three days had seemed like it would be just enough time to get a little breathing space from DYAD and the drama of Cosima’s sisters, but if anything it had only made it worse. Delphine, lovely though she was, merely put Cosima on edge with her constant wittering on about Cosima’s lungs and overexerting herself. As well as that, being away from her sisters had heightened Cosima’s own worries. It was not, in all, a bit of breathing space for the two women; it was as if, instead of breathing in full diaphragmatic inhalations of bad air, they could only take short, costal breaths of something slightly cleaner. 

 

It was giving Cosima a metaphorical headache.

 

Today was the last full day they had, and Cosima had a plan. The weather seemed determined to ruin it; slightly bitter air and a white sky painting a canvas of foreboding; as if nature itself was warning Cosima not to do what she had prepared, but if her new clone family was anything to go by, Cosima would be ignoring every warning sent her way.

 

The two women were walking hand in hand towards the beach laden with beach bags and a delectable looking lunch, prepared by the blonde, consisting of a multitude of sandwiches and salads. Cosima’s stomach was looking forward to it eagerly.

 

The beach wasn’t as heaving as it usually would have been; on a day like this, the sea was rough and the wind was uncomfortably cool, snapping around the girls’ loose over clothes and coaxing goose pimples to pebble over both of their bodies. This made it relatively easy to find a nice location to sit, undisturbed virgin sand stretching around them, a comfortable distance away from the sea. 

 

In silence, they make short business of the picnic. Just hours before, they had been arguing about Cosima’s health; she had woken up to a coughing fit that morning, and their plans to go to the beach had been put on hold…by Delphine. Cosima _knew_ that she only had her best interests at heart, but that didn’t stop her rebellious side fighting against the protection that the blonde so desperately wanted to provide for her. It was simply too _smothering_ and she had insisted that they still go to the beach, much to Delphine’s chagrin. This had incited a “discussion” about how rash Cosima was being and that then led onto Cosima asking whether this really was a holiday at all or just a chance for DYAD to monitor her with her guard down and then _that_ had caused an angry huff and a snide comment about trust.

 

 _Trust. What a joke,_ Cosima thought indignantly as she munched tentatively on her tomato and brie baguette. How Delphine had got her hands on ingredients this fresh and at such short notice was beyond her, but she had grown tired of questioning her girlfriend to be met with evasive answers and half-truths concealed behind affection. Trust? There was hardly any trust between anyone anymore. When she thought about it, she doubted whether she could even trust her sisters wholeheartedly. Absolutely _everyone_ had their own agenda and they hardly ever lined up with anyone else’s. She loved her sisters, there was no question about that, and she loved Delphine more than she could articulate, but it was so hard when she couldn’t just _trust._

 

Swallowing the last bite of her baguette, she adjusted her towel and let herself recline so that she was looking up at the blank sky. It was oddly comforting to look at…nothing. It was so blank that there was nothing to think about; no distinctive shapes in the clouds that she could make connections to, no bright blue sky to keep her mind active, it was just absolutely _nothing._ On other days, Cosima might have been disappointed, but today it was a relief.

 

After a few minutes of more uncomfortable silence, she felt a finger in her palm, tentatively asking permission to take residence there. Slowly, Cosima turned her head to look at Delphine, resplendent in her beach getup, but her features marred by a look of nervousness. Cosima felt awful that her girlfriend should be nervous to hold her own hand, and her lower lip wobbled as she fought back a dry sob. She sat up quickly, moved the bags that stood between them like a gate and pulled her girlfriend into a tight hug.

 

“I’m sorry Delphine… I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that earlier. It was really unfair of me. You don’t deserve that. I _know_ you’re only looking out for me.” She gripped onto the blonde’s back, trying to communicate her apology through the press of their bodies.

 

 _“Non,_ Cosima… I am being too overbearing. I just-” she gripped onto Cosima harder as she struggled with the words, “Every day I think I fall in love with you that little bit more, and every day I get closer and closer to losing you. I can’t _bear_ it! And I’m _so sorry_ that I behave more like your doctor than your girlfriend, but I feel so _powerless!_ I am scared, Cosima.” By now she was sobbing lightly, her face burrowing in Cosima’s neck.

 

It was very rare for Delphine to display any weakness around Cosima, and so the brunette took what she said to heart. There were times when you took everything with a pinch of salt, but sometimes, just sometimes, people meant what they said.

 

Cosima pulled out of the hug, and kissed Delphine deeply, her hand burrowing in the soft curls she loved so much. Delphine responded in kind, and they spent a few minutes talking with their tongues in a much more physical way. Finally, Cosima broke away, as she was beginning to get short of breath.

 

“I get that you’re scared, Delphine, and that’s totally okay. I’m scared too – hell, I’m terrified – but I’m not… I don’t know, I’m not a- a _vegetable,_ I can think and communicate for myself, and I can make decisions about my body. I can decide what it is or isn’t capable of. For now, at least. I’ll make you a promise and say that when I start dribbling uncontrollably and wetting myself with careless abandon, _then_ you have total jurisdiction about what I can do or not. Deal?” Delphine giggled.

 

“That is unfortunate for you, because you dribble copiously in your sleep, and you wet yourself when I tickled you when trying to get you to give me my book back last week. I hope you haven’t forgotten such important information. If your memory capabilities are weakening too, then we have a serious problem…” she teased gently.

 

Cosima hit her arm playfully. “I did _not_ wet myself, we’ve been through this; I just lost control of my bladder for a second. It was, like, less than _half_ 1cc okay?”

 

“If you say so, _ma chérie._ You can tell yourself that, but I shall always know the truth, even when your senile mind is distorting the facts.” She kissed Cosima’s nose, glad that Cosima had finally started speaking to her again. Cosima snorted. Then she became serious for a moment.

 

“Delphine… I need you to understand that I am a person. I need to live my life while I have time to live it, and I have never done things half-arsed. I refuse to leave this world miserable and lying in a bed - unless we’re having sex, but that would be quite traumatic for you, so not even then, really. I want to go out with my boots on. I do not want to be coddled and protected in my last hours, okay?” Delphine was watching her intently as she said this, and once she had finished, the blonde nodded once. It was enough for Cosima.

 

“You know what, Doctor Cormier? I could _kill_ for some ice cream.” She mimicked Delphine’s French accent – very badly – and this elicited a laugh from Delphine.

 

“Brat.” She surveyed the pier that was some distance away. She bit her lip, but didn’t say what Cosima expected her to. “Well, I could get us both some Eskimo Pies? I’m not sure if the stalls would be open on a day like this, but I shall have a look. Would you stay here and look after our things?” Cosima nodded, ecstatic. Delphine pulled her in for another kiss, which took up another couple of minutes until Delphine dug around in her bag and fished out her purse. Blowing a kiss as she walked away, Delphine sauntered away to get the ice cream, her hips swaying with the allure gifted to her by Aphrodite herself.

 

Cosima waited until Delphine was far away enough to blend into the crowd that had stayed nearer to the pier before moving. She pulled out her notebook, and wrote a brief sentence that she knew would be enough for her girlfriend to understand, and then got up, leaving the notebook open on the right page. She propped her bag on the top of the page to keep it open. She stripped down to her bikini, facing the slight cold head on. Not wanting to test herself too quickly, she maintained a brisk walking pace to her destination (in the opposite direction to Delphine) and found that the movement warmed her up perfectly. Her destination was actually a small group of people who had been sitting in this spot, about 70 metres away, when Cosima and Delphine arrived. Cosima knew who they were; she had chatted to them yesterday when she and her girlfriend had gone out for lunch in town and Delphine had to the bathroom. They had been talking about something that had peaked Cosima’s interest and, having been a sociable soul her whole life, she had schmoozed and made a deal with them in less than five minutes.

 

“Hey, look! It’s Cosima!” One of the girls shouted out, having spotted the dreadlocked woman. A few cheers rose from some in the group, and everyone turned to watch her approach. They all smiled at her and one particularly well-endowed man (well, he was large _everywhere_ really) handed her a bottle of freshly opened beer. She took it gratefully, thanking him, but her main attention was with Flo, the ginger woman with whom she had made the deal yesterday.

 

“Is everything set up?” She asked, a sneaky grin curling one end of her mouth upwards.

 

“You bet! Exactly as you asked, and ready to go right now.” Flo smiled at her, and then pointed to the sea, turning Cosima’s attention to the purchases she had made yesterday. “You don’t need anything to set them going; it’s literally just the throttle and then the tiller for the steering. It’s super easy.”

 

“Awesome Flo, thanks for this. Oh, and just to let you know, they won’t be leaving together, I’ll take one in a moment, and then in a few minutes’ time, a sexy French woman in a bikini is going to run over here, maybe with some ice cream, that part’s not definite, but she’s going to ask you where I am. If you would, please point to my quickly receding figure in the metaphorical sunset and then watch her run off. If you want to, you could say a one-liner about anything you’ve just seen, but that is totally up to you. Oh, which one is the rope in?” Flo smirked at Cosima’s tangent and then pointed to the left one.

 

“Perfect.” Cosima turned her head back, looking out for the blonde. She was pretty convinced that she could see her curly hair bouncing as she returned, but she knew it was impossible. She still began to psyche herself up, though. “Thank you for having everything done so efficiently, Flo. You are totally worth how expensive you were!”

 

“From any other person I would have been grossed out if they said that and probably kicked them, but you’re so hot I felt kind of flattered instead.”

 

“Right, shit that had multiple connotations. Sorry about that.” Cosima laughed, and then took a swig of the beer, and then spent a minute or so chatting with the rest of the people in the group. She looked back at the towels and bags that marked her previous spot, and saw that the blonde was uncomfortably close to it, hurrying slightly.

 

Hopping up after chugging down the rest of her beer, she left the empty bottle in the sand and nabbed two more bottles of beer from the icebox they had. She hurried off to the motor dinghy that she would be driving. She placed the two bottles of beer in the dinghy on the right, and then moved to the one on the left. She pushed the boat out into the water with strength found in the bottle she had just finished and then hopped in. With one last glance at the blonde who was getting clearer every moment, she got the throttle going and before she could say “Holy watershed that’s way too fucking fast!” she was speeding off into the barren landscape that was the sea.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Delphine knew something was up from the moment she had set off back to Cosima with the Eskimo Pies in tow. She hadn’t been able to put a finger on what actually felt wrong, but those questions were easily answered when she held the notebook in her free hand, reading the words her girlfriend had left behind for her.

 

_70 metres South East. If you’re feeling nice, take the ice creams!_

 

Delphine shot up and looked in the direction she had been told. A group of…hipsters…was the only word Delphine could think of to describe the people inhabiting the space. Sighing with _intense_ annoyance, she stripped to her bikini, noting Cosima’s pile of clothes on her towel, and then she ran towards the group. Her athletic body and long legs allowed her to reach the group in a matter of seconds. A woman with ginger hair seemed to be waiting for her. 

 

“Where is she?” Delphine shouted, not slowing down for the woman, her voice commanding an answer from her. The ginger woman pointed out to the sea, and Delphine could see, quite clearly, a figure on a dinghy heading out into the vast expanse of the ocean, dreadlocks flying from the wind. Swearing, Delphine saw a spare dinghy being pushed out into the water by two large men who were clearly part of the group belonging to the ginger woman. She sprinted towards it and in one incredibly graceful and excellently cinematic slow motion leap, she had jumped into the boat and got it going with one motion; the motor speeding the boat away and out of the hands of the two men, who were left quite startled, standing in the sea up to their knees.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Disappointed, Flo sat down in her deck chair with one thought on her mind.

 

“She forgot the ice cream…”

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Realising she still had two Eskimo Pies in her right hand, Delphine chucked them onto the floor of the dinghy where they rolled to meet two bottles of beer that she hadn’t noticed until that point.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Cosima chanced a look behind her, and sure enough, a very pissed blonde in a bikini was quickly speeding through the waves and gaining steadily upon Cosima in the other dinghy. Cosima laughed heartily, the first real thrill of exhilaration and excitement she had felt in such a long time. She breathed in the salty air and revved the motor harder, spurring the dinghy on faster. She nearly fell off from her perch on the side of the dinghy.

 

“Holy shit dude! You’re meant to be my getaway, not my “off on a boat” euphemism!” She screamed, holding onto the handles as hard as she could.

 

This was the most fun she had had in _so long._

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Delphine was gaining on her, she knew that much. She attributed that to the experience of having a rich father who had been determined to teach her how to sail, and only stopped trying when she finally relented and learnt everything in one day. It had been a sailboat, but confidence in the water meant that she was totally okay with cutting through the waves, risking Davy Jones’ Locker with hardly a second thought. 

 

The longer Delphine chased Cosima’s dinghy, the more fun she realised she was having. The last time she had been sailing was… over seven or eight years by now, she was sure.

 

Suddenly a massive wave surged up ahead of her. Turning the dinghy to it head on, she rode the wave with a terrifying lurch, but she made it to the other side without a scratch. And apparently, the beer and ice creams seemed determined to remain in the boat too.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Cosima watched with her heart in her mouth as she watched the wave block Delphine from her view, but the worst bit was when Delphine came _back_ into view. Despite the vaguely non-seductive appearance of dinghies in general, the view that Cosima was faced with was sexier than anything she had ever seen before in her whole life. Delphine’s dinghy literally _flew_ over the crest of the wave, and her hair was flowing behind her with the force of the wind, she was in a crouching position; not quite sitting on the side, but not upright either. Cosima didn’t stop the mental images it gave her of Delphine in that position in very different circumstances.

 

This mental misstep nearly sent her to her watery grave, because she wasn’t looking ahead of her at the large wave that was heading over towards her, the water white and foamy. Swearing, Cosima tried to turn the point to face it head on, but she wasn’t fast enough. She rode the wave with limited success, the dinghy shaking from the bad angle she had taken the wave at.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Delphine could see that Cosima had no idea what she was doing, but it was also abundantly clear that she was having fun. As Delphine neared her, she could hear whoops and screams of delight. Annoyed at how she was becoming less and less annoyed with her girlfriend, she found solace in being better at Cosima that controlling her dinghy.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Cosima slowed down fully, and reached to the floor, picking up the rope. When Delphine neared her, slowing herself, she threw the rope out to her. Sexier than was actually possible, Delphine stood up and caught it in one hand. As she was in her bikini, Cosima could see the taut muscles in Delphine’s stomach and arms as they pulled their dinghies towards each other.

 

Connecting with a bump, Delphine tied her end of the rope securely to the handle with a simple studding sail halyard bend. Cosima watched her tie it, mesmerised. Carefully, Delphine crossed into Cosima’s dinghy and give her end of the rope the same treatment.

 

“Ooh, mental images of a sexy Dr Cormier in fisherman’s boots and a sailor’s cap. Except, those two things are all you’re wearing.” Delphine, finished with the knot, took Cosima by surprise and pulled the shorter woman towards her, their lips crashing together almost painfully, bruising lips. The unsteady footing they had was highlighted by a wave that nearly bowled them overboard.

 

“We need to decrease our centre of gravity. Get on the floor now.” Delphine whispered into Cosima’ ear.

 

“Yes, Captain!” And Cosima sat down, leaning back on her hands, her legs stretching out in front of her. Delphine sat on the bench in the middle of the dinghy, looking at Cosima for a moment. “Take them off.” Delphine didn’t need to say anything else, Cosima understood perfectly. Slowly, trying to stop her hands shaking from nervous excitement, she reached behind her and undid the ties of her bikini. She kept her eyes on Delphine’s the whole time, and Cosima could see how the Frenchwoman’s mouth began to open slightly, her tongue wetting her lips. Letting out a breath loaded with arousal, Cosima let her bikini top fall, and she discarded it without a second thought. She arched her back purposefully, displaying that which she had not had an opportunity to display for what felt like a very long time, and Delphine let out a guttural moan as she watched Cosima’s breasts intently.

 

Ever so slowly, Delphine sunk to the floor from the bench, and crawled towards Cosima. There wasn’t much space to crawl, but it had the desired effect on her girlfriend. Cosima’s eyes fluttered closed and she felt her arms buckle with want. Delphine had reached her feet. She bent her head down, and kissed the inside of the brunette’s right foot, slightly ticklish and causing Cosima to shudder. The curls on the blonde’s head fell around Cosima’s leg and stroked her skin, accompanying the soft, open-mouthed kisses Delphine continued to plant all the way up Cosima’s leg. Reaching halfway up her body, Delphine veered to Cosima’s centre and pressed her nose ever so slightly against the fabric that hid Cosima’s dark curls. She breathed in deeply, which she found delivered a pleasant mix of arousal and sea salt to her chemoreceptors. She pressed her nose against it harder, making Cosima groan loudly, but Delphine didn’t stay for long. Instead, she moved up to Cosima’s torso. She breathed in the smell of her lover’s skin, and then stuck out a tongue, licking from her navel all the way up to the valley between Cosima’s breasts. 

 

Cosima brought up a hand to Delphine’s hair and pulled her head up to force their lips to meet. The brunette’s tongue snaked out to seek entry into Delphine’s mouth but found that she was already open and waiting. As they kissed, Cosima moved one hand to cup Delphine’s ass. She played with the fabric she found there, teasing her girlfriend, but after a small grunt, Delphine’s hand guided Cosima in pulling her bikini bottoms down her legs. Somehow she managed to get out of them whilst continuing the kiss with Cosima, but by now their hands were growing frenzied and exploring the contours and dips and shapes of each other’s bodies.

 

Growing impatient, Cosima rolled them both over so that she was on top. She moved her lips down to Delphine’s neck and bit down, sucking on her skin and creating a purple flower on the soft flesh, marking Cosima’s claim. Eyes fluttering, heavy with lust, she pulled off the bikini top the blonde had on, stripping away the little decency she had left, and began to tease her girlfriend’s nipples with a liberal tongue. They were already hard, but Cosima couldn’t determine whether this was due to intense arousal or just plain cold. The moan’s that ripped from Delphine’s throat did, however, serve to put Cosima at rest. She took a hard nipple between her teeth and pulled it upwards, all the while still caressing it with her tongue and feeling the woman beneath her shiver slightly. She opened her mouth wider and took in as much of the blonde’s breast into her mouth as she could, sucking and pulling, taking what she could without hurting her _too_ much. Her hands maintained a hold of Delphine’s hips, feeling soft skin become goose pimpled and excited as she stroked up and down to her popliteal fossa and back.

 

All too quickly, Delphine sat up and forced Cosima’s face off her left breast and attached the open mouth to her right one, mumbling something about desperation as she did so, but the new position gave the opportunity for easier access between Cosima’s legs, and Delphine did not wait a moment before she began teasing Cosima, slowly running her finger back and forth, her finger creating friction through the underwear, making Cosima’s ministrations of her breasts falter as she gasped and leant her forehead against Delphine’s shoulder.

 

“I have to- I have to-” Cosima gasped, unable to form the words she needed to say.

 

“You have to what, _ma chérie?”_ she asked, pressing harder against the bikini bottoms, eliciting a loud groan from Cosima.

 

“No, it has to be you first…” Cosima gasped, and she began pulling Delphine behind her to get her onto the bench that lay across the boat. “There isn’t enough space to lie down. Take them off, sit there and let me have what we’ve missed for so long.”

 

Her comment seemed to reignite reality in Delphine, who began to fuss. “Are you sure, ma chérie? You do not have to.”

 

“Please, Delphine, shut up and let me fuck you on a dinghy in the middle of the sea, okay?”

 

This effectively silenced her girlfriend, who leant on the edge of the bench, and pulled the bikini bottoms off her legs, revealing her soft curls to the dreadlocked brunette, whose eyes fluttered slowly once again. She shuffled closer to Delphine’s knees and put one over her shoulder allowing her better access to the cunt she had missed for _so fucking long._ Before getting lost in between her girlfriend’s familiar legs, she kissed her way up her thigh, then brought her hand up to test how ready her girlfriend as, how much more encouragement she needed. 

 

None, she found.

 

She was more likely to overflow with moisture than an overfilled cup was, and Cosima was ready to drink, to swallow, to consume everything her girlfriend had to offer her. She neared her girlfriend’s cunt and connected with the heat she found there. She ran her tongue in slow circles, firstly lapping up the wetness she had inspired in the blonde as an appetizer, a taster, exciting her, getting her more excited. Her hand came up to meet her tongue, and soon they were working in unison, pumping, licking, making Delphine weaker and weaker with each second, the blonde’s hand hitting the back of the brunette’s head as she pushed her closer against her, desperate for the friction she needed so desperately.

 

After so long apart, it was hardly surprising to Cosima when Delphine came so soon, shuddering and moaning and falling widthways across the boat’s bench, unable to hold herself up. Cosima kept her hand inside her, slowly riding out the waves of pleasure that had taken over Delphine, her beautiful, shaking, aroused girlfriend.

 

Finally regaining control of her limbs, Delphine attacked Cosima with a ferocity she had not experienced since she found out about her illness. She was passionate, strong and almost a little violent as her hands explored the territory they had claimed so long ago, and Cosima loved every second of it, being thrown back to the floor of the dinghy, the breath almost knocked out of her completely.

 

At the same moment Delphine’s lips crushed against Cosima’s their bodies pressed against each other, warming them both with their combined heat, Delphine felt cold drops against her back, making her jump. Turning around quickly, she looked up at the sky and felt the same drops against her face. Cosima caught on to what was happening.

 

“Oh _shit!_ Dude, are you _serious?_ This is like, the most ridiculously timed twat swat in the history of ever!” She looked up the same sky that had warned her off not so long ago. “Why don’t you smegging well smeg off, you annoying little smeggy smegging smegger?” Delphine laughed, and gently nuzzled her nose against Cosima’s jaw.

 

“What makes you think we can’t make love in the rain, _ma chérie?”_

 

“Are you actually serious?” Cosima asked incredulously.

 

“We are on holiday, and you are right. If we die of hypothermia whilst making love on a dinghy out at sea, then we shall have gone out… with our boots on. But really, I think as long as we keep moving quickly enough, we should be fine…” she smiled cheekily at Cosima, and then moved to lick the rain off Cosima’s face that had built up. It was quite refreshing, even more so when the deluge _really_ began, rain pouring down on the both of them, threatening to capsize their boats. Neither of the girls paid too much attention to the rain, other than to lick it off the other’s skin.

 

Delphine had the two of them working hard, moving feverishly against each other, keeping warm and never parting their bodies, their chests and stomachs pressed against each other, conserving the heat they so badly needed from each other. Soon, Delphine’s hand was somewhere warmer than the rest of Cosima’s whole body, giving Cosima the release she had been waiting for after such a long time. Delphine didn’t stop when Cosima came the first time; her sexuality aroused after being neglected by herself for so long, she felt desperate to catch up on everything they had missed, and Cosima certainly wasn’t complaining either.

 

The women had spent the duration of the torrent shaking their own boat without needing the help of the light storm, also creating floods of their own, of a very carnal nature. Before long, Cosima’s dinghy was soiled with the two women’s arousal. A little while after they were entirely spent, lying flush against each other, the rain subsided and the sun shone through a break in the clouds, warming the two of them.

 

“Oh!” Delphine sat up, pulled the second dinghy closer to them, almost surprised it had remained attached, and returned to Cosima moments later with two bottles of beer and two Eskimo Pies, which they happily feasted on, spending a little time in their slightly chilly paradise before they even considered returning to the shore, where they would have to face a reality neither of them wanted to acknowledge.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Reader,
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and it gave you the perfect "wtf am I reading" feeling.  
> That's often a good feeling, I find, unless what you're reading really _is_ unsettling.  
>  Anyhoo. Thank you!
> 
> HermioneSpencer


End file.
